1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air guiding device for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 103 25 653 A1 discloses an air guiding device of a motor vehicle that has a spoiler lip extending in the region of a forward structure part of the motor vehicle completely or partially over the width of the forward structure part. A pneumatic actuating element can displace the spoiler lip between an extended operating position and a retracted inoperative position. In the extended operating position, the spoiler lip forms a downwardly directed extension of the forward structure part and acts as an aerodynamic air guiding device. In the retracted inoperative position, the spoiler lip is directed rearwardly and has substantially no aerodynamic air guiding effect.
Air guiding devices for a motor vehicle with a pneumatic actuating element for a spoiler lip also are known from DE 10 2011 111 456 A1 and DE 10 2006 060 672 A1.
DE 36 30 645 A1 discloses another air guiding device for a motor vehicle.
The object of the invention is to provide a novel air guiding device for a motor vehicle.